The present disclosure relates to an appliance control device for an appliance, an appliance control method, and a program.
In related art, an appliance control system for controlling a plurality of different appliances by using a control device such as a universal controller is known. According to the appliance control system, an appliance providing a service acts as a server, and a control device (appliance control device) receiving the service acts as a client. The control device controls the appliance by requesting a service, via the appliance, for execution of a function. The execution of a function is requested according to a protocol specification that is determined for each service with respect to each appliance.
An execution request for a basic function is here defined as a standard protocol specification that is shared among a plurality of different appliances or a plurality of difference services. However, with respect to each appliance, an execution request for an extended/modified function is defined for each service as an individual protocol specification, together with the execution request for a basic function, to cope with restrictions on the implementation or individual demand. Accordingly, the control device is made to manage a protocol specification that is different for each service with respect to each appliance in association with the service of each appliance.